Physical Exam
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: Years without health insurance as left Gaara wondering about his health. Fianlly getting insurance, he goes to get a complete exam. Including a proatate exam ! Who will his doctor be? And what does he have in store for the little redhead during his doctor's visit? LeeGaa GaaLee LeeXGaara GaaraXLee Yaoi Doctor Lee and Patient Gaara.


To Gaara, a men's physical exam is not only embarrassing, it is degrading, uncomfortable and mostly unnecessary. He didn't understand why another male has to caress another man's testicles or shove a finger up their ass. Apparently, it is done to help determine cancer. Even women have to go through a similar process, but it seemed much worse to Gaara. Temari already went through such a procedure to help with cervical cancer. Or something close to that… Kankuro, his older brother, has been through the dreaded physical exam. He came out of that horrid room a little scarred for life.

Gaara has never been to the doctors before. Having no medical insurance when he was a child, he has survived to the age of 21 a healthy, fit male. So his sister, Temari, made him set up an appointment to the doctor's office for a full physical exam, including the feared _anal exam_. Gaara shivered at the thought. Even though he has never had a female girlfriend in his life, he does consider himself strait. The thoughts of large breasts and a perfect physic have never crossed his mind though. Never has he masturbated, let alone do so thinking of a woman in that way.

Currently, Gaara was sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. He was the only one in the room, and it actually helped ease his thoughts slightly. Maybe this won't be so bad. Perhaps, this will be quick and simple. His doctor's name is Rock Lee. He has a degree in Urology, and he specializes in proctology. He is an expert in the physic of a man and only seldom does he work with women. He has just got those degrees only two years prior to Gaara's visit; his age is 27, seemingly quite young to be a doctor, but Gaara doesn't really have a choice to the doctor he wishes to have. He would much rather have someone rather young than some old geezer squeezing his balls, that's for sure.

"Gaara Sabaku?" A nurse walked into the waiting room holding a clipboard, looking at the only person in the room. Gaara stood and looked at the nurse who called him. "Dr. Lee will see you now." He swallowed thickly, and nodded, fallowing the nurse to their final destination. Hell. She opened the door to a decent exam room. The walls were bare with a couple of posters showing the insides of a human with healthy organs comparison to a smoker or a drinker organs. There was an exam table that had cushions placed for comfort, and a thin sheet of long paper covering the seat vertically. There were cabinets and counters with various types of models and some medical equipment. The room just screamed "Get out of here!"

"The doctor will be with you shortly, for now, you can sit on the exam table as you wait for him." Gaara walked in glancing from side to side, as if the walls themselves were going to close in on him. He nodded, and the nurse closed the door leaving him alone to fend for himself. Gaara glared at the cushioned table, in distaste. He glanced back at the door, as he stood in the middle of the claustrophobic room. He didn't know that he was frightened of tight spaces until he walked in here. Gaara was scared, beyond any hope could bring. His breathing was becoming erratic, and he was starting to break out in a cold sweat. He closed his eyes as he could already hear the sound of the plastic glove snapping back into place over a hand, making him flinch. Panic started to flood his senses. He knew there was no escape.

What would his doctor look like? Would he be tall? Short? An evil grin staining his face? Gaara moved to the wall and turned to press his back towards it. A sigh leaving those trembling lips. "Alright stay calm…If he sees you like this, he will probably only use it to his advantage and torment you more…Relax…Breathe deeply…" Relaxation soon clouded over his panic stricken mind, making him calm down slightly. But that all dissipated as he heard the sound of a doorknob turning. He looked up as the knob turned and the door opened to reveal…The doctor. "You are…Gaara Sabaku…Yes?" He asked as he glanced down at his own clipboard for reassurance.

Gaara gulped at the sight of his doctor. This man wasn't scary at all. He had a neat, black bowl cut; shining perfectly from any light that hit it. Big, round, gentle coal-colored eyes with matching thick eyebrows that formed his face with masculinity. A white doctor's gown was placed neatly on his frame, a green tie to match to it. His physic, though, was what really made him. He looked very fit, his muscles clearly outlining on his sleeves; he couldn't imagine what could be discovered underneath that shirt. Four pack? Six pack? Hell, an eight pack? Images only flooded the poor redhead's thoughts, as he blushed staring at his "manly" doctor. "Y-Yes…I am…"

Lee lifted a rather large eyebrow at his patient. The poor thing looked like a frightened animal backed into a corner. But he was absolutely beautiful. Those shiny red locks of hair, contrasted greatly with his own pale figure; it was astonishing that this person was alive, for if he was asleep he would have surely thought him dead. There was thick, what appeared to be, eyeliner surrounding those majestic aquatic colored eyes. He had a flaming head of auburn hair, and his figure…He appeared to be much smaller than the average male his age. On his information, he is 21, but he has the body of a 16 year old. Also it says that he is born prematurely, perhaps that is the case… But that didn't keep him from staring at the overly attractive younger male in the room with him. He wasn't buff at all, his body seemed more feminine then male, but since he is having a full exam he will know for a fact if he is male or not. Those coal eyes looking the pale boy up and down "Hm…My name is Dr. Lee. Could you please have a seat on the exam table, so that we can begin your examination?"

Cautiously, Gaara made his way to the table, his gaze never leaving the doctor in the room. Lee turned to the cabinets, and pulled out two rubber gloves. Gaara's eyes widened as he saw the glimpse of those hated rubber gloves, flinching at each snap as Dr. Lee put them on. The small figure began to pale further, and he started to shake. Dr. Lee turned around, hands already on his stethoscope. "I am going to listen to your heartbeat and respiration." He paused, looking at the clearly frightened man; he only smiled kindly. "I am not going to hurt you. Do not feel scared. Could you remove your shirt for me?" With shaking hands, Gaara gripped the end of his black shirt and slowly removed it, revealing a pale hairless torso with soft pink colored nipples adorning each side of his chest beautifully, those aqua eyes never leaving those menacing abyss eyes. Gaara did not trust this man at all. His glare intensified as the taller male came closer, "Just relax…" He cooed out, slowly lifting a hand to gently grasp onto the others shoulder. Gaara flinched visibly, his eyes concentrating on the gloved hand that touched his bare skin. "Relax…" Aquatic eyes soon moved to the other gloved hand; Lee bended over slightly, placing the ends of the ear buds in his ears, to place the end of the stethoscope to the smaller boy's chest.

Gaara shivered visibly at the stinging cold of the steel from the stethoscope touching his heated flesh. He could feel his heartbeat racing as Lee came closer to him. "Goodness, your heart is beating so fast." Gentle black eyes looked up with a soft gaze, up at the redhead. "Why is it that you are so scared, huh?" He asked, as he removed the steel end of his stethoscope from Gaara's chest. "I-I am not s-scared…" The kind doctor smiled, "That is not what your heart is telling me." Lee's gaze lidded, as he moved his stethoscope behind Gaara and placed it to the top of his back. Gaara gasped as the freezing touch of the steel hit him again, as Lee began to speak. "Breathe deeply, please." The redheads gaze concentrated on the wall in front of him, as he shakily took a breath in, slowly, and then exhaled with a sigh. He continued with the deep breathing, feeling the stethoscope maneuver around his back to get a better reading from each lung."And also, your breathing is not normal as well. You are hitching in breath, shortening and lengthening your breathing patterns erratically. Is there some form of medication that you have missed? Do you have any questions you wish to ask me?" Lee asked as he removed his stethoscope and wrapped it around his neck for security.

The younger male folded his arms around his chest, his self-consciousness ebbing away, bit by bit. "N-No…" Was a simple reply, as Gaara peeked down to his right out of embarrassment. The raven haired male lifted a brow "Are you sure? Are you having any strange pains? Are you concerned about anything?" With a shake of a head, Lee nodded, with hesitation, and jotted down on the clipboard he had. "Ok… Next we will check your reflexes." Gaara blinked, and nodded as Dr. Lee opened a drawer and retrieved a medical hammer. Without warning, Lee put a hand on Gaara's thigh, making him gasp and jump slightly "Just relax…" He cooed softly, as he aimed and lightly tapped onto the redheads kneecap. To Lee's surprise, Gaara's reflexes were phenomenal. He immediately responded with a kick that almost toppled the poor boy over. "Wow, very good reflexes. I don't think I have ever seen such a spontaneous flex like that." The doctor said with a smile and a quick jot on his clipboard.

Gaara gulped as the doctor turned around and saw him open another drawer and retrieved something else. Lee turned around, "Alright, now I am going to check your ears, eyes, nose, and mouth." He guessed that this wasn't so bad, that he actually enjoyed this doctor. He was kind and liked to keep his patients happy and healthy. He saw Dr. Lee reach behind him, and grab a small cone and placed it on the end of a device with a light, making it shine through the little hole that was at the end of the cone. With gentle hands, Lee moved a gloved hand to Gaara's cheek to keep in place, as he placed the light into Gaara's ear canal. The younger male closed his eyes as he felt the plastic piece invade his ear, it didn't hurt, but it felt uncomfortable. And, why did he have to hold his face like that? "No waxy residue…Ear drum looks healthy… Alright, let's check the other side." Lee said as he maneuvered his way around the frightened man. With the same cautiousness, he moved his hand to the other cheek, and the same result came to him. "Very good! Everything is clear, nothing looks to be serious in anyway."

Dr. Lee then moved to Gaara's front, grasping a pale chin to keep his head still. "Next your eyes…" he mumbled, as he shone the light into Gaara's eyes. The redhead blinked from the bright light that flashed into his eyes, then decided to look away and towards Lee's face instead. The doctor repeatedly moved the light in and away from sight, examining the dilation in Gaara's beautiful aquatic eyes. "You have very beautiful eyes." Gaara's eyes widened, did he just say that? "W-What?" A chuckle filled the room, "Nothing… Your eyes are fine. Next is the nose." Quickly, Lee lifted up his chin and shone the light in each nostril, examining quickly. "No swelling. Mucus is a healthy color, too. Wonderful." Gaara blushed, and looked away, fright turning into embarrassment, quickly. Why was this man so… "Open your mouth, please." Gaara jolted at the sound of the other man in the room. "Hm? You are still frightened? I thought we were getting along so well." The doctor gave a small pout, and pulled out a large Popsicle stick. "U-Uh… um… s-sorry…" Lee smiled and released his grip on Gaara's chin. "It is quite alright. Now, open wide." Gaara opened his mouth a little, and Lee slowly put the stick onto his tongue and pulled his jaw down, forcing Gaara's mouth to open wider. The redhead was too embarrassed to look Lee strait in the face anymore, so he looked over to the wall, as he saw Lee out of the corner of his eyes. The doctor shown the light into his mouth, and ducked his head to get a closer look. "I see no ulcers… Nor, do I see any type of infection, cuts or inflammation of the gums, tongue, or tonsil. Your teeth look great. I am not a dentist, but I know what a cavity looks like, and you have none that I can see." Gaara sighed through his nose, out of relief. He was taking care of himself after all. He didn't have a problem wrong with him so far.

Lee removed the stick, and smiled brightly at his patient, turning to the clipboard, once again, to jot down his findings. "You are very healthy. I am glad. Now all that is left to do is, to get a urine sample, a sperm sample, blood sample, blood pressure, and the prostate and testicular exam." Gaara paled when he heard the last part. No…! "Which would you like to do first?" He asked kindly. "C-Can we do the… exam last…" Lee smiled in understanding, "Of course. Let's do the blood stuff first, shall we?" Dr. Lee walked over to another drawer and retrieved the wrap used for taking the blood pressure with. He gingerly, wrapped it around Gaara's left arm, and began to pump it taking a close eye on the valve. He paused when Gaara's body began to pump against the odd tourniquet, and ultimately revealing how much Lee needed to pump into it in order to confirm Gaara's actual blood pressure. It was uncomfortable, but he knew that it was needed, as it was part of his exam. Lee quickly, wrote down something, and released the pressure valve, listening to the air escape from the wrap. Gaara breathed out in a sigh as he felt all the blood rush back into his left arm. "Blood pressure is good. Next is the blood sample. Are you afraid of needles, by any chance?" The redhead simply shook his head keeping a watch on the doctor, he trusted him more, but he didn't want him to slip anything into those needles.

"Really? I am afraid of needles. I don't like to get shots, or get my blood drawn." Gaara lifted an invisible brow, "But, aren't you the doctor? You should like those things, right?" The doctor brought out a sterilized needle from a sterilized packet, and dabbed some isopropyl alcohol onto a cotton swab. "Everyone has their fears, I guess. I was always afraid of needles. What are you afraid of?" Gaara's non-existent eyebrows scrunched together in irritation. "I don't have to tell you…" The doctors own eyebrow lifted as he gazed at the redhead out of the corner of his eye. "Fair enough, I suppose. Which arm do you wish to do it on?" Gaara saw the needle, and cringed at the sight; without a word, he stuck out his left arm for the blood extraction. Retrieving a medical wrap for a tourniquet, Lee gracefully wrapped it around a pale, slender arm, and grasped the boy by the wrist to reveal a blue colored vein traveling up Gaara's arm to his elbow. Lee, quickly, sanitized the entire vein area with the cotton ball. "This might hurt a little. I'm sorry if it does." Aqua eyes fallowed the shine of the needle point, as it made its way to his vein. Gaara held his breath and closed his eyes as he looked away from the sharp object heading his way. He could feel the point of the needle sink into his flesh, making him flinch, slightly.

Lee concentrated, as he pulled back the plunger, slightly, watching for any signs of blood. When he saw red fill the barrel, he slowly, pulled back until the correct amount of blood filled the needle. Gaara gasped as he felt the pressure suction from the needle, pulling his blood right from his vein. It hurt slightly, but he knew that it would pass by tomorrow. Lee extracted the needle, and quickly put an isopropyl alcohol soaked cotton swab onto the wound, and kept it in place with a Band-Aid. As soon as Lee let go, Gaara yanked his hand back and rubbed his arm for comfort. He watched, as Lee turned and retrieved a tube and stuck the needle into the tube to push out the blood into the container. "Wait right here, I will be right back." He said as he walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Lee came back with something else in his hands. A lollipop was shoved into Gaara's left hand. The confused redhead looked up at the doctor as he gave a genuine smile. "That is for being so brave." Gaara looked down at the red circular treat on a stick, and looked back up into caring coal eyes. "U-Uh… Thanks…?" Dr. Lee's smile only widened "Your very welcome, Gaara-san." He turned towards his chart and marked something in it "Alright, next is the urine and sperm sample." Lee spoke as he turned around and retrieved two cups, and handed them to Gaara. "The red top one is for urine, and the blue top is for sperm. The bathroom is right next door to the left" Gaara glanced at the cups then back at his lollipop, "Don't worry, I will keep an eye on your treat. You can just leave it on the seat." Pale hands grasped the cups from the doctors grasp, momentarily brushing hands with those covered tan ones. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Lee opened a lower cabinet, and got out a magazine. Not just any magazine, a playboy magazine. "You might need this." He said as he handed the magazine to Gaara. The pale boy just grinned, "I won't need that…" This made Lee confused, lifting his brows at the statement. "O-Oh, really? Well, alright. There is a little door next to the toilet, open it and place the cups in there when you are done, please." The raven haired male replaced the magazine and grasped his clipboard, sitting in a chair and writing some more information down. "I will be waiting here, when you are done.

Gaara blinked, then nodded as he left the small room and walked to his left seeing the male sign on the door for restroom. He opened the door and peeked in; it was a small little bathroom with a toilet, sink, and a paper towel dispenser. He took note in the little metal door that was next to the toilet like the doctor said. He walked in and turned to close and lock the door behind him. Slowly, he took a deep breath as he placed the cups down on the edge of the sink. He was lucky that he waited to use the restroom before he went to the doctor's office. Quickly, he grabbed the red cup, and opened the lid to the toilet, and pulled down his pants. With a sigh, he easily relieved himself of his natural needs, and sealed the cup with the red lid, placing it inside of the little space behind the steel door. The next part, however, wasn't going to be so easy. Gaara has never masturbated in his life. He is a one hundred percent virgin. He found no need to do such a deed, for he has never felt such an attraction to anyone. He has had no feelings about anything similar to lust or love. With a sad frown, and his pants still unzipped, Gaara replaced the lid on the toilet for him to sit on, and sat down with a harsh sigh. He looked over at the dreaded blue lidded cup and, hesitantly, grasped it, unscrewing the lid and placing it on the sinks edge. He took a moment to look at the cup for a moment. It had his full name and birthday on it. For identification purposes, he guessed.

He looked down at his completely limp member, confused on how to get his sperm to come out of him. He has heard of masturbation, but never really tried it for himself. With a cautious and curious hand, it grasped itself around the sensitive flesh. He gulped and gripped gently, and pulled the hand down to the base, the foreskin pulling back to reveal a soft pink mushroom head. The warmth of his hand put a stunning blush onto pale cheeks, as the hand continued the menstruations. His other hand gripped the sink for support as he kept an eye on the hand at work. "Mmm…" He moaned ever-so-softly, hoping that these walls were a little soundproof. Pleasure soon began to sprinkle through his body as he continuously pumped his pale member, watching the head appear and disappear, from the foreskin, with each pleasure stricken pump. Breathing was soon becoming a problem, as his breaths soon came out in pants of desperation. Strangely, what was going through Gaara's mind right now, was not women at all; in fact, it was the doctor that was just in the next room over, a wall keeping them apart.

Gaara could almost feel the amazing build of the doctor's hard abs against his hand in his mind. He could almost envision the body of the doctor in the next room. Everything from those strong muscles of his arm, to his sleek powerful legs. "A-Ah…" the pants became more erratic, as black lids closed as the visions became clearer. He would have never thought that this activity would feel so good. "Ngh…!" Already, he could feel a tightening in his stomach, of his pending release. The hand moved at a faster pace, as Gaara felt pre-cum leak from the tip, creating tiny white rivers trailing down the member and his hand. With his eyes still closed, Gaara fumbled around for the cup to ejaculate in, knocking over the lid in the process. Luckily, just before his first climax, he managed to grip the cup and move it underneath of his member. Soft slapping sounds filled the air, as Gaara bit his lip and moaned softly, the hand moving at a much quicker pace. With a muffled groan, Gaara cocked his head to the ceiling, and attempted to aim himself at the cup; a flash of Dr. Lee flew through his mind as his orgasm wracked his body. His legs shook, and jerked, uncontrollably; he felt the tip of his member touch the bottom of the cup, and hopefully, he managed to get every last drop into the small container. With an exhausted huff, Gaara collapsed onto the toilet, gasping for breath. He looked down, and saw that he didn't make a mess, and got everything inside of the cup.

Gaara's vision was a little hazy, as he regained consciousness from his first orgasm. The afterglow, slowly melting his movements into slow and slug-like actions. With the cup in one hand, he saw the lid on the blue lid a foot away from him, on the floor; he groaned, as he reached down to pick up the lid and screwed it onto the cup to contain Gaara's essence. He felt so exhausted, all of a sudden, and he was tingly with a hint of pleasure hitting his nerves. Finally, Gaara managed to put the blue cup next to the red one inside of the little metal door, and zipped his pants back up. Sighing as he got up from the toilet.

Dr. Lee smiled, as he held his clipboard in his lap. His head was cocked back and resting on the wall, as he honed in his listening to the room on the others side of the thin wall. He could in-vision the younger male on the other side, in the act of masturbating. By the sounds of it, it was his first time. He was a little louder than normal, and he was gasping and panting more than usual. He is a virgin. Both on front, and definitely, back. The doctor took note to use extra lube for his prostate exam; he didn't want to hurt him. If only he could have witnessed the act of his patient in such an intense moment of orgasm. During that final climax, he could hear one final moan of joy, louder than the rest. Dr. Lee was actually excited about this physical exam. What would the younger male do when he has to gently palpitate his testicles? Perhaps he will blush with a stunning pink hue to those pale cheeks; or maybe he will squirm slightly in his grasp, trying not to make any sound. What would he do when he has to do the prostate exam? Even the doctor had a feint blush on his tan features, excited about the future.

Lee smiled wider, as his visions of Gaara were clear in his head. The sound of a door opening, made his dreams soon take a twisting reality, as he opened his eyes to look at who came into the room. The redhead male, looked even more gorgeous than when he left. His movements seemed a little slow and sluggish, but the doctor, could easily tell that pleasure tingled through those veins. His stature was a little wobbly, too. Although, it couldn't comprehend to his face. A cherry blush stained his feature, with even wilder and messier blood red hair. And those eyes… They were a hazy winter green, with a hidden lust behind those gorgeous eyes. In all of his days of being a doctor, has he ever witnessed such a sexy site. It took everything he had to not jump onto the smaller male, and take him there.

"F-Finished?" Lee, tried to, ask; calm, cool, and collected. Right, he has to put business first. He could feel his libido build when Gaara nodded, lazily. Those beautiful locks of hair bouncing with the nod. Lee cleared his throat, and motioned a hand for the redhead to take a seat, picking up is lollipop so he wouldn't crush it as he sat. Gaara sat down with a huff, and slowly gazed up at the doctor.

"Did you have fun?" If it was possible, the boy's blush became darker, as he finally comprehended the sentence. Lee just giggled "I'm joking. Here is your lollipop back." Gaara blinked slowly as he was handed back his treat, and grasped it; touching hands with those warm tan ones, on purpose this time. The doctor's blush darkened further, as he cleared his throat again. "W-Well then… Which exam would you like to do first? Testicular exam? Or Anal exam?" He mentally "Aww"-ed in his head as he saw the younger male put a finger to his chin in thought; like it was a difficult question. "T-Testicular, first…" Dr. Lee smiled, as he pulled on his rubber gloves, making sure they were secure. "Alright, I need you to sit on the complete edge of the seat, and unzip your pants please." It was regular protocol; that is the only reason why he didn't stutter.

Gaara slowly nodded, and did as he was told. He scooted till he was at the edge of the little table, and unzipped his pants for the doctor. He blushed even darker, as he saw Dr. Lee kneel down in front of him, waiting for him to pull them down enough that it would show his testicles. Aquatic eyes, couldn't look into coal eyes any longer, as he froze; his hands on the hems of his jeans, not quite pulling them down yet. The raven haired male smiled, as he cautiously, moved his own rubber covered hands, to shaky pale ones. "Relax, ok? I won't hurt you." Gaara blinked as he looked at his hands covered by the doctors. With a gulp, he slowly pulled his pants down to his mid-thigh, grasping onto the edge of the seat for balance and support. "Alright, in this process, I am going to check on your genital area, for any strange bumps or markings. Then I will be gently squeezing your testicles to feel for any type of tumors that could possibly appear as a result of testicular cancer. But I doubt you will have anything wrong with you. Let's begin, shall we?"

Lee could see the limp member was a little swollen, and looked a little softened up to the touch. To his knowledge this was normal after ejaculation. He could see a little tiny white river of his post-ejaculation trail down the underside of his penis. Once again, normal here. Gaara blushed as he looked away from the doctor at work, closing his eyes tightly. A gloved hand, grasped gently on the softening flesh, and moved it in all directions, checking for any abnormalities. Seeing none, he continued by pulling the flesh of the foreskin down Gaara's length, checking the head of the younger males penis. It was slightly red, but once again, it was normal after an orgasm. The redhead gasped uncontrollably, as he felt the doctor achingly pump his cock only once. Dr. Lee glanced up when he heard the gasp, grinning slyly. "No abnormalities here, everything looks fine."

Halfway over with the genital exam, last was the cancer testing of the males testicles. With a gentle grip, Lee grasped onto the two globes that hung from underneath the redhead's scrotum, and rolled them around his fingers. Gaara bit his lip as a moan began to bubble up his throat; he had to hold it back. He would seem like such a slut if he would give into temptation. Lee could feel the hunk of flesh, warming in his hands, and loosening. Giving him the chance to completely feel for any small bumps that could indicate cancer. So far, he was feeling nothing. "Please, turn your head and cough." Gaara quickly turned his head and did as he was asked, making a quick cough before a groan was let out with it. Lee concentrated as he felt the testicles bounce in his hands, giving him free access to the top of the ball of the testis, for a short period of time. He still couldn't feel anything of importance to worry about, so quickly he checked again to be sure.

Gaara didn't know how much more he could take. He never thought that this process would be so pleasurable. Especially, if the man of his dreams is the one doing the process. It was only a matter of time before he would start to beg for more. Luckily, and sadly, the doctor let go and stood upright again. A loud sigh filled their ears, as Gaara finally let his out after so long of holding it in. Dr. Lee's eye widened, as he looked down at the, out of breath, redhead. He cleared his throat, "Well… I didn't feel any abnormalities, nor did I see any. You are really healthy. Now all that is left is the prostate exam." He could feel himself grin as he heard his patient gasp. "Now don't worry, it won't hurt at all. It may feel uncomfortable, but I promise you it won't hurt." Lee said as he was turned around to retrieve the anal lube for the process of penetration. He placed it down onto the countertop and turned to the frightened redhead. Gaara could feel himself cross his legs and flinch when he heard of that evil prostate exam. Especially, when he caught glimpse of the dreaded lubrication.

"Now please get on your elbows and knees on the table, and bend your upper body slightly downwards. With your pants just as they are, please." Shakily, Gaara slowly made his way up onto the table, looking back at the doctor, in case he was to make any funny moves. And positioned himself as Dr. Lee asked. When he turned fully around, he pressed his forehead onto the cushion as he felt the other in the room move closer to him. At this position he was completely exposed, and he knew it. The doctor could do anything to him, and there was nothing he could do about it. A small part of his conscious wanted the doctor to have his way with him, making the younger male blush. He felt his whole body jump, as a gloved hand rested onto his left cheek, gently. "Relax… Relax…. The more you're tense, the more this will hurt. It is best to just relax…" The redhead could think of nothing more than to breath, hoping it will ease his racing heart, he was so nervous.

With his other hand, Lee dipped his finger into the lubrication in the jar, scooping a large dosage of thick gel, and pulled apart the cheek with his other hand. Lee braced himself, a few times before, he has been kicked, but he doubts that this patient will do such a thing. He seems too innocent. With a gulp, he slowly moved his hand to the puckered entrance of pure virginity. Gaara gasped and shivered, as he felt the lube from the doctor's finger press firmly at his rectum, lubricating the outside, before the final plunge. Lee blushed "Alright, here we go…" With slow movements, he inserted the coated digit into his patient. Gaara yelped, by accident, and his whole body jerked from the insatiable feeling. He clenched uncontrollably, around Dr. Lee's finger, as he felt it move deeper into him, feeling around. The doctor blushed madly, as he felt his arousal respond to the call Gaara made; he grasped a little harder onto the plushy flesh of the boy's rump as he felt him jerk. "R-Relax…! Relax… Don't clench, it will only hurt more. Just relax… Trust me; I can get a better reading, if you can just relax…"

Gaara's breathing was in pants, and labored. What shocked him most of all, was the pressure. It didn't really hurt. He knew that he had to relax, for the doctor's sake. With deep breaths, he closed his eyes, and concentrated on the single digit roaming within him, in search for his prostate. Lee could feel sweat roll down his temple, as he felt the body in front of him relax, unclenching around his finger, allowing better access. "That's right… Just relax…" He cooed, as he loosened his grip on the pale cheek. He continued until he was met with a small lump, indicating that he has found his prostate; and not just that, but the cry that was let out when he found it, was a dead giveaway. "Ah~!" A pale hand clasped onto Gaara's mouth, trying to shut him up. That completely slipped out, and he was so red in the face from it. But he couldn't help it, as soon as that finger touched onto that spot, he could see stars dance in his vision. Instead of clenching, like before, he was now becoming looser, and slowly inching towards those majestic fingers.

The doctor had to breathe, too, to calm his own desire to drop his own pants and replace his finger with his dick. Was his patient doing this on purpose? He had to clear his thoughts, and try and concentrate on palpitating the prostate to feel for any cancerous tumors. He doubted that he would develop prostate cancer at such a young age, but he paid for it so he had to get it. He moved his finger into the delicious spot, loving those harsh gasps and breathing, but also doing his job, too. Gaara could feel another moan stuck in his throat, but he had to hold this one down. His eyes were lidded as he felt those fingers massaging his prostate. Gaara could feel his libido kicking in, as the doctor continued the menstruations.

For accuracy, Lee slowly, inserted a second digit into his patient, feeling him jerk with pain, but slowly calm back down as he massaged his prostate again. "Oh~…" Gaara mentally cursed himself for allowing himself to moan like that. Dr. Lee swallowed as he heard that gorgeous moan come from the redhead in the room. "A-Are you alright?" Gaara couldn't answer; he just nodded his head, shakily. As doctor Lee predicted, he didn't have any strange bumps lining his prostate at all. It wasn't even enlarged in the slightest. It was actually a little small, probably due to his inactivity in sexual activity. With slow movements, he pulled himself out of the warm cavern and took off his gloves to discard them in the trash can. Gaara sighed loudly as he felt those fingers leave him. "You are very healthy. Your prostate is not large at all, nor do I feel any abnormality's on the lining of your muscle." Gaara peeked back with lidded eyes, his gaze still a little foggy from the experience.

Lee wrote his findings on the clipboard, as he watched from the corner of his eyes, his patient turn around and take a seat, and putting his pants and shirt back on. "Alright, Mr. Sabaku. You are extremely healthy, from what I can see, and have no abnormalities at all. Your blood, urine, and sperm sample will be analyzed and you will receive the results in about two days. Would you like me to call you and tell you the results, or you wouldn't mind the nurses to give you a call instead? Gaara blinked lazily, "I would like you to call me, please…" The doctor wrote something else down on the board "Very well, then. I will call you as soon as I get your results. Also, give us a call if you have any questions, or if you don't feel well at all. I will be here for you if you need me." Gaara nodded, about to walk out, until he heard the ripping of paper. He opened his eyes to see Dr. Lee rip a little piece of a non-important paper, and write something on it. "I will be seeing you again soon, Gaara." He said as he walked past him, and out the door. Turning to wink at him, just before leaving to his left to tend to other business.

Gaara's invisible brow lifted as he looked at the wink, then back to his hand. He felt the doctors own hand brush with his as he walked by. There was a piece of paper, loosely folded in his hand. He blinked and pulled his hand up to take a look at the little note. It was a number. And by the looks of it, it was a personal cell phone number. A little heart was placed next to the set of numbers, and a smiley face was on the other side. Gaara gasped, as he blushed. This doctor was hitting on him! And… he liked it… Gaara looked around, and stuffed the number in his pocket, swiftly making an escape from the doctor's office. As he walked out, he noticed a sign that said a list of doctors names and when they will be in. It wasn't hard to spot a Dr. Lee, and he was free on Saturdays and Sundays. A smile plastered on the pale face, as he made his way out of the office, and back to his home.


End file.
